Clash
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: The spell of shattered sight had worse consquences than they had foreseen. Warning. Major character death. One-shot.


**An: hey! This is a one shot, warnings for a major character death, and I was thinking, anyone wanna be a beta ready? Cause I really need one!**

Swords clashed together as snow and regina fought, charming yelled around them but the sound was a blur for regina. They fought into exhaustion, panting and sweating, they took lazy swings at each other.  
>"Mom!"<br>They both stopped at the sudden sound of Henry calling to regina.  
>"Mom... Grandma... Stop this.. You don't need to fight, you don't hate each other"<br>Regina looked at Henry, so did snow, both faces softening slightly. Slowly Regina let her sword fall looser in her grip, her arm hanging down, her sons soothing voice the only thing that will calm the storm within her.  
>"Henry..." She whispered, slowly reaching her hand up to his cheek, she smiles at him, and then nods slightly, the cracks in her eyes fading.<br>"Just drop the sword mom" he said, letting his hand rest on her forearm.  
>And she did, the sword clanked to the ground in an almost slow motion moment and then she pulled Henry closer to her, wanting a hug.<br>At first she felt no pain at all. She looked down, and she saw it, the red sticky, thick liquid rushing out of her stomach, soon a dull throbbing began and it grew in intensity until the pain began to overtake her senses and the pain became unbearable. She could faintly hear Henry screaming around her, and then another rush of white hot pain erupted within her, as snow ripped the blade from her torso.  
><em>"how could you!?"<br>"mom!"_  
>She could hear the screams but made none of her own, just fell to the ground and let the pain overtake her.<br>For a brief moment everyone in the room stumbles, and then she hears snow screaming, crying at charming.  
>"<em>Look! Look what I've done! Oh godd! Is she ok?! Charming help her!<em>"  
>"You're gonna be ok mom, I love you" was the last things she heard before her world faded to black.<p>

-

One moment Henry in going in to hug his mother, the next the breath is ripped from her and she stands frozen, and silver blade sticking from her stomach, snow behind her, an evil grin on her face. Then she rips the blade from his mother and she wavers.  
>"How could you!" He screamed. "Mom!" His breathing is uneven.<br>He watched as his mom falls onto the ground, blood running freely onto the floor.  
>A wave of something erupts and they all stumble before he looks up to see the horrified face of Snow White.<br>Snow stumbles back, pulling at charmings cage, screaming things Henry wasn't listening to, all his focus was on his almost unconscious mother.  
>"You're gonna be ok mom, I love you"<br>Her eyes roll back and then shut tight.  
>"Mom! No! Wake up! Mom! Mom!"<br>David rushes to his side, almost pushing Henry out of the way as he pulled off his coat and covered the gaping whole in Reginas stomach.  
>"Henry! Go get help! Now!" He barked.<br>Henry stumbled, but stood and ran out of the door, into the streets where the people of storybrooke were apologizing and making up for what he supposed was attempts to kill each other.  
>"Help! Someone help me! Please!" He screamed.<br>Emma came running up to him first.  
>"Henry? What's wrong?"<br>"I-itss mom..." He stuttered. Emma's face turned hard in an instant.  
>"Did she do something? Did she hurt you?" He questioned, worry lacing her voice.<br>"No! No of corse not! Her and grandma were fighting! But I got her to stop! And then when she dropped her sword grandma stabbed her! She stabbed her!" He was sobbing now, clinging to Emma's shirt.  
>"We have to help her! She's bleeding out! David's with her, come on!" He said, tugging on her arm.<br>When they ran back into the police station Emma went right next to David, the crowd of people that followed cleared a path of the turned over tables and chairs so that they could carry the former queen through.  
>"Bring her to my car, she'll fit better in the back, we'll bring her to the hospital." Granny said, leading the way, with ruby close behind, clutching the car keys.<p>

Charming lifted the unconscious woman in his arms, surprised at how light she really was and carried her to the car, setting her in before backing out and letting Emma and Henry get in as granny sped off.

They got to the hospital in record time, there were lots of people in the waiting room with small cuts and things waiting to be seen, but Emma picked up the queen and carried her right past them all, some even started to protest until they saw the state of their former queen and current mayor.

"Help! You've gotta save her!" Henry cries to whale as Emma set Regina down on a stretcher and they wheeled her away.

"I'm going to do everything I can Henry..." Whale said, they rushed after them.

"What the hell happened to her?" Grumpy was the one to ask the question everyone in the small waiting room was thinking.

"She... Snow... I..." Emma mumbled, making her way for without an explanation.

It was granny who answered the question as Henry cried in her lap.

"Snow White stabbed her..." She muttered, still not believing it.

"What!? Well where's snow? She must be hurt cause she'd never Stan Regina without being hurt first!" Happy shouted.

"It was the spell, Henry got through to Regina and she broke it on her own but... While her back was turned snow just... She just..." Granny shook her head.

They waited for hours in the waiting room, the people had all been seen but most stayed, awaiting news of the newly reformed queen. Snow and charming had come only a few minutes after they'd gotten there. She received looks, but they weren't hateful, more sympathetic toward the guilt they knew she felt.

Whale came out and everyone's heads perked up, but upon the grim look on his face they all looked down again.

"She's not dead... Yet... But the sword sliced her large intestine and her stomach, it also nicked her liver pretty good. She's going to be waking up and I'm sure she'd like to see you Henry... Before..." Whale said, shaking his head and pointing to the direction of the room she was in. Henry was sobbing into granny's chest. Shaking his head.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" He screamed at Mary-Margaret before he ran after Dr. whale.

"Mom...?" Henry asked as he entered the room, he saw his mom, laying in a bed, her dress was gone, replaced with a hospital gown. She had a needle in her arm attached to something that looked like water. She looked almost peaceful.

"Henry?" She mumbled as her eyes cracked open. She smiled at him but she saw his tears and grabbed his hand, bringing him closed to her.

"No tears my little prince, I feel no pain, only happiness to spent my last moments with you my beautiful boy. But I do need you to do some things for me ok?" Henry nodded, "anything mom"

"I need you to get snow. And tell her inwany to talk with her, and I need you to get Mr. Gold, ok?" She asked him.

"MR GOLD! He can heal you right!?" Henry cried out.

"No Henry... He cannot, because this happened while I was no longer under the curse... And even if the curse hadn't been involved, this is to much, to much to heal, but Henry please hurry..." She mumbled, brushing his hair as she kissed his forehead and he rushed out.

"She wants to see you" he spoke to snow, his voice cold.

"I need to find Mr. Gold" he said to Emma when snow had passed into Reginas room. "Help me?"

"Regina... Oh god I'm so sorry, I can't even tell you how sorry i am, I wish I could help I wish I could-"

"I forgive you" Regina interrupted. "I know that It wasn't you and I don't want you to feel guilty about this snow, that wasn't you, you didn't do this, ok?" Regina said stuttered and coughed slightly. "Please, i won't die thinking you're going to feel guilty about this snow... I'd really just like to die happy ok?"I

Snow nodded numbly and let her head drop onto Reginas lap, she let the tears run freely, sobbing as Regina smoothed her hair down.

"You are gonna be happy snow, with David and Emma and Neal, and you're going to make sure that Henry has a good life, I trust Emma to care for him, but I think she'll need help... So please... Promise me that you'll help her..."

"I promise Regina..."

"Gold!?" Emma shouted as they entered the shop, the little bell dinging above there heads.

"What can I do for you?"he asked, in a slightly sarcastic manor, closing the cabinet and turning around.

"My mom needs to see you" Henry's voice said from behind Emma, but it sounded strange and stained.

"Ok, I'm looking at her." He said, laughing lightly.

"No my mother mom..."

"Well where is she, tell her to come down and we can discuss whatever it is she needs." He motioned in the air for something.

"S-she can't... She's... She's in the hospital..." Henry mumbled, wiping at the tear that made its way down his face.

"Why? What's happened?" He asked, walking around the counter.

"Like you care" Emma scoffed.

"I do, Regina and I may have had our differences but I've known the girl since she was a child, just a baby. Tell me whats happened to her." He demanded. "Is she hurt? I'll just heal her"

"She says you can't..." Henry said sadly, his voice cracking.

"Tell me what happened"

"My mother... She... They were fighting and Henry got Regina to break fhe curse herself, but snow she... Well she stabbed her right through the stomach, it sliced her large intestine and stomach and nicked her liver. It's beyond repair..."

"Even for me..." He shook his head. "Then what does she want from me?"

"I don't know, she just said to get you"

Mr. Gold nodded and they all headed for the hospital.

Regina felt like she was drifting, floating around in space, it was peaceful almost, knowing that your going to die, it's more a waiting game, it's the enviable. Unfortunately she was pulled from her peaceful sleep when she heard Henry calling to her.

"Mom.. Wake up.. Mr gold is here.." Henry said softly, touching her shoulder, she let her eyes flutter open and she smiled at her son.

"Henry..." She mumbled slight slurred on pain meds.

"Hey mom... It's ok" he smiled falsely.

"Rumple... I..." She mumbled, looking around for him, there eyes locked together. He knew what she needed.

"Why don't you two let me speak with Regina alone for a moment ok?" The two mumbled something but left the room.

"I need you to write my will. Now." She said, her words slurred and her eyelids drooping. "F..fast"

"Everything... Goes... To... H..."

"Henry. I know Regina" he materialized a scroll of paper in his hand and gave her a pen. "Sign here."

"Please... Don't... Screw... me... Over.. Gold..." She whispered.

"Not anymore Regina... I promise..." He whispered, and left the room, sending Henry and Emma back in.

"Mom... Stay awake!" Henry yelled when he saw her eyes closing.

"No... I... I can't Henry... But I... I love you... And i..." She mumbled and her eyes slid shut. The slight rise and fall of her chest stilled and he skin turned three shades of grey.

"No! Mom! No! Wake up! Wake up! Mom!" Henry screamed, sobbing on his mothers chest. Emma pulled him away when then nurses came in and pulled the sheet over her face.

"Everything that your mother own is your now" Mr gold said grimly a few days after Reginas funeral.

"What?" Henry asked, confused. He assumed that they would need to give the house to the next mayor or something.

"In her will. She gave everything to you, for the time being its in miss swans name, but when you're only enough It will all be yours." Gold smiled, "she didn't want you to be without your home, and she thought that, if you could still have your house, you'd still have a part of her..."

Henry smiled at that, even in death she thought of him.

The End.


End file.
